Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2
Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2 (ヘタリア ドラマCD vol.2 Hetaria Dorama CD vol. 2) is the fourth drama CD for Hetalia: Axis Powers, released on June 3rd, 2009 by Frontier Works and Geneon Entertainment Japan. It was originally scheduled to be released April 22nd, but was delayed due to unspecified circumstances. Track Listing *'1: Go Forth! Sealand! (すすめ！　シーランド！) (16:09)' *'2: Christmas with America (アメリカとクリスマス) (4:52)' *'3: Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness (リヒテンシュタインの兄バカ日誌) (15:35)' *'4: The Lonesome British-Japanese Alliance (一人ぼっち二人の日英同盟) 12:39' *'5: In The World (ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｌｄ) (14:02)' *'6: Bonus Track: Cast Commentary (キャストコメント) (5:21)' Plot Summary Go Forth! Sealand! Christmas with America Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness The Lonesome British-Japanese Alliance England, in order to keep Russia from China, decides to go make friends. First, he heads over to Germany's. With a bouquet of flowers, he goes and knocks on Germany's door early in the morning. When a sleepy Germany answers the door, England tells him he wouldn't mind being friends. Germany promptly shuts the door in his face. After knocking without pause, Germany gets fed up and opens the door, telling England to give him a reason within five seconds. England mutters something about "For myself" and Germany slams the door shut. Muttering darkly, England decides against asking France (because he wants Russia to die), and reasons he won't be able to makes friends with anyone within the Triple Alliance. He deems that there is no advantage to befriending the Baltics and that Switzerland is a lost cause, along with the Netherlands and Belgium. Through process of elimination, he goes over to Japan's. When he arrives, Japan invites him in and offers him tea (after scaring him by suddenly opening the door). As the two talk, they start to feel confused by their differences in culture. In the end, though, Japan brings up Russia, and they manage to find something they can both relate to. Eventually England leaves, inviting Japan to come over someday. While England is looking for some places to take Japan around, he is informed that Japan is meeting Russia with the possibility of an alliance. Tearing up, England runs off. Later that night, while England is sulking under the stars, Japan comes over and explains how he had nothing to do with it and that he wants to be friends with England. Surprised, England suggests they form an alliance first thing the next day. Later on, France comes and remarks on how happy England has been. England sneers and asks if he's jealous. France replies, saying that because of this new alliance with Japan, he's been having trouble. England responds by ordering shipments to Japan, and France mutters how much he hates him. In The World Bonus Track: Cast Commentary The voice actors all talk about their experiences making this CD. Character Appearances *Narrator *North Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England *France *China *Russia *Austria *Lithuania *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Latvia *Estonia *Sweden *Finland *Sealand Voice Cast *Narrator: Kishô Taniyama *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein, Latvia: Rie Kugimiya *Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Young Austria: Aki Kanada Trivia *Though Latvia is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in this drama CD, she did not reprise the role for his speaking debut in the anime adaptation. He is instead voiced by Kokoro Tanaka in the series. *The drama CD adaptation of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness is a combination of both the webcomic and published versions, and details Liechtenstein's backstory. When it was adapted for the anime, the first season adapted the first two parts of the webcomic version. Strips from the published version, such as Liechtenstein's origin, were later used for the second season. *'In The World' is an adaptation of the published strip :) In The World, but extended to feature characters like the Baltics and Liechtenstein. The anime adaptation of this segment (seen in Episode 28) had considerable differences of its own. *The Go Forth! Sealand! segment is adapted from the webcomic version, but with minor elements changed and/or added, such as Germany and Liechtenstein being present at the world conference. The anime adaptation of the story in Episode 21 follows the published version, and cuts off at Lithuania's speech. Category:Media Category:CDs